James Sen
James Sen, also known as James Sen I, or King James Sen, was the ruler of the Wave Kingdom from 120-125 KC, when he was killed in the Idiots' Rebellion. He was born in 92 KC and lived to be 33 years old. Early Life James Sen was the son of King Martin Sen III, a powerful and well-loved ruler. He grew up in Sendor, without ever seeing much besides the opulent palace walls. From an early age, James's parents and tutors could see he was exceptionally stupid. James never understood many of his lessons, and as such, was essentially illiterate, a trait which forced him to rely on servants his entire life to help him with basic royal business. During his youth, James befriended Kole, the son of a palace servant. Kole and James grew to become great friends, their friendship lasting until James's untimely death. The two boys often played games in the palace yard together, much to the horror of many nobles, who believed the prince should not associate with such lowly people. Despite their misgivings, Kole proved to be a wonderful friend not only to James, but to the rest of the royal family as well. Kingship James became king when his father died in a battle at Dunewatch in 120 KC. The previous monarch's death was unexpected in the Kingdom, and young James was in no way capable of managing the kingdom alone. As such, the noble families of Sendor set up a temporary council to manage the kingdom until they could decide who to crown as king. However, with his old friend Kole helping him, James forced the council to break apart, banishing many of the nobles who spoke out against him. Throughout James's rule, Kole acted as his most trusted advisor in all things related to the Kingdom. A historian of The Kingdoms would later write, "From 120-125 KC, the king of The Waves was none other than Kole Sharpe, a peasant boy much more capable than the fool who blood decided should sit upon the throne." 'Trade Bay Bridge' In the year 123 KC, James commanded his court wizard at the time, Narto Hordham, to build a bridge stretching across the Trade Bay. James believed the Bay Road should form a complete ring around the Trade Bay, even if that meant creating a bridge far longer than could possibly be constructed. Despite the impossibility of the task, Hordham was intrigued by the challenge and went ahead with it (though not without his misgivings). Unfortunately, the project was too great for even the powerful wizard to complete, and the magic overloaded his body, killing him on the spot. However, the spell did lead to the creation of the mysterious Narto Current, which flows across the Trade Bay from west to east during the night, and from east to west during the day. 'Idiot's Rebellion' When King James abolished the council set up by the nobles, he banished three noble families from the Kingdom of Waves. The Gotts, The Valles, and The Turvay families were all forced into exile in the Skull Plains, which was seen as a very harsh punishment for people of nobility.